


Scream

by Leviarty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

Nikola pressed his lips to Helen’s roughly. He needed this. He needed her.

He was somewhat shocked when she didn’t pull away, didn’t tell him to stop, and he was even more surprised when she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. He smiled, and bit at her lower lip as he ripped her clothes off violently. She gasped as his human nails ran along her bare skin.

He pulled away from her for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly. She reached for him. She needed this too, almost as badly as he did.

He pulled her close again, and bit lightly at her ear.

“Scream for me,” he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, ever so lightly. “Scream for me.”

She had no choice but to obey.


End file.
